Simply Perfect
by Epicness by Liv
Summary: Drew Tanaka seems like a cruel hearted monster. She seems fake. A series of drabbles containing why Drew is the way she is.
1. Chapter 1

Her father was an **abuser. **

**Her classmates were **bullies.

_Drew hated everything and everyone. _

And to be fair, **the Fates hated her. **

She was an Aphrodite spawn. 

**OF COURSE **she was supposed to be fake.

**OF COURSE** she was supposed to be **artificial. **

_Drew _**didn't**_ want to be Aphrodite spawn. _

She hated makeup.

And she _loved_ it.

**Her sisters told her it made her pretty. **

"_Why do we need makeup to be pretty?"_ Drew asked.

They shunned her for her differences.

**She changed simply to be...**

Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**She became an Aphrodite spawn. **

Makeup covered her face.

Magazines were the only reading she would be doing.

_She let go of her soccer ball. _

The medals she earned were replaced with diamond necklaces. 

Instead of planning how to score,

**She was planning how to break apart couples.**

Yet she wasn't quite good enough.

_Not enough artificial was there. _

Drew didn't understand.

_"You don't need makeup to be perfect!" She demanded. _

Can't you just be 

Simply

**Perfect?**


	3. Chapter 3

Silena was her only real sister. 

She told Drew that you could be pretty if you wanted to be.

Drew was _naive. _

She was **young. **

At the time she believed

_Aphrodite spawn _

Was a compliment

Or was it an insult?

**Drew was confused **

Was she supposed to be fake?

Because Silena said fake wasn't pretty. 

The other girls convinced her that makeup was beautiful

**While being plain wasn't**

She felt ugly

With her choppy, stringy, bland brown hair 

Why didn't she use _makeup?_

Because

She wanted to be different

**Drew wouldn't change**

Yet she had to

Or else

She couldn't be _artificially perfect. _

But she didn't want to be _artificially perfect. _

She wanted to be 

Simply

**Perfect. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Drew borrowed makeup wipes from the store_

She took off the layers of powder

That made her **pretty**

A pink eyeliner pencil

Became the main thing Drew sketched with

She had taken off all the makeup

Because of someone from the Hermes cabin

**"Hey look! Crayola exploded on Drew's face!"**

Silena calmed her

_But not enough_

She took the dagger

**It was a small cut**

On her wrist

_The blood horrified her_

So she dropped the blade

And picked up the lipstick. 

She dropped her personality

For a sassy attitude

And the war came

Drew ran.

She was afraid

**Of herself**

Because

Luke almost made her turn.

Silena stopped her

**And then Silena died**

Battling like a hero

_But she had fallen into Luke's trap. _

The same one she stopped Drew from going into

**Ironic**

That Drew's idol

Was the traitor

(Or hero)

Drew didn't want to be like Silena anymore. 

She hated how she had fallen for Silena's trap.

How she believed that she

_An Aphrodite spawn_

Didn't have to be fake.

**Drew believed that she could be like Silena**

And Silena

_Was a traitor. _

In the end

But before

She was what Drew wanted to be. 

She was

Simply

**Perfect**


	5. Chapter 5

Her hair became glossy and perfect

Makeup was her savior

Silena was nice

_Drew was mean_

She hated being the bad cop

**But she hated Silena even more**

Insults were the only thing coming out of her mouth

Rude things were written on cabins

In that pink eyeliner

Drew did it for two reasons

So she wasn't like _Silena_

And because

**She was envious**

She became a full-blown Aphrodite Spawn

_Drew worked hard to become artificially perfect_

And get rid of the plain her

She hated how she used to be

She hated how she was 

Simply

**Perfect**


	6. Chapter 6

Drew didn't hate Piper

**She adored her**

Because Piper was what Drew was like

_Before her siblings made her and Aphrodite Spawn _

And it didn't help that she looked almost exactly the same

**Drew was shocked **

She tried to turn Piper to makeup

It didn't work

Insults didn't seem to affect her

**Drew was extremely jealous **

Piper was everything she was

_And wanted to be_

Yet she couldn't change

Her status would drop

**But she'd live a better life**

While Drew struggled with being artificially perfect

Piper seemed to be

Simply

**Perfect**


	7. Chapter 7

She nicknamed her Dumpster Girl

**Because that was Drew's old name**

Drew tried to make Piper Aphrodite Spawn

_But she had to believe in inner beauty_

Then she just had to get a quest

Drew thought she was perfect

A loving father that was a movie-star

_Drew hated Piper_

So when she was on the Quest

**Drew showed the campers her nice side**

She charmspoke them into not telling

_And Drew was happy._

The Camp saw that Drew wasn't

Artificially perfect

They saw that she was

Simply

**Perfect**


End file.
